


Show Me How It Ends

by TickingPocketWatches



Category: Priest (2011), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Black Hat!Bones, I don't want to put warnings, M/M, Vampire AU, at the bottom, because I'm not sure what im planning to do, ill put warnings in my chapters, im always changing my mind, mckirk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TickingPocketWatches/pseuds/TickingPocketWatches
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death pays Jim a visit as he takes his last dying breaths. He never knew 'gold' would be something he'd associate as fear.</p><p>Black Hat!Bones AU </p><p>::I promise to write more fluffy Black Hat!Bones, but I post this first! ::</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me How It Ends

The room was cold, but the sweat peppering the bedridden mans forehead and pooling the rumpled sheets under his back, protested of over heating.

Golden eyes narrowed as waves of thick smoke swirled and reached its ghostly fingers towards the damp ceiling. The golden orbs watching with amusement, while the shadow they belonged to, rounded the bed with slow heavy steps. The old wooden floor crying and groaning under every foot fall that laid rest to its step. The immense figures cloak, slithered and hissed, as it trailed behind him in his wake. 

Jim opened his mouth gasping for short thick breaths, but felt nothing but the burning of dry heavy air that felt like bricks collecting on his heaving chest. The room was dank and smelt of mold and it choked what little clean air there was left from the smoke. It was too strong for him. He needed air. Oh how his lungs screamed for relief.

James wanted to cry, but had not the energy or breath for something as simple as it used to seem. Though, as he wished for relief of emotion to leave his body, his eyes already watered from slow suffocation. 

Small whimpers that laced his wheezing gasps, made his head spin all the more. It felt like he was drugged, but he knew that his body was just merely failing him. 

He was dying.

Red strained eyes widened even more at the simple word of 'death'. A whisper that fogged and rolled over in his mind. Teasing and frightening Jim. Making him want to yell and kick. To escape this weak body that continued to fall further and further from health. 

It scared him. 

Although the idea of escaping this misery and pain made him almost wish for it to come faster.

Almost...

But he was young. He had so many more years to live and experience. He wanted more. He didn't want to die, not now. It wasn't fair. 

The cracks and gaps that littered the old home showed slivers of the trees bowing and dancing to the harsh wind that demanded respect of the earth. It was so cold. 

A winter he would never escape. To never feel the pleasure of warmth again. It scared him, it made him want to beg the empty dark room for life, even though he knew it wouldn't come.

His weeping eyes closed. Tears feeling too hot and itchy as it bundled around his dry closed lids. He wanted to sleep. He wished to fall unconscious and pass from the world in peace. The gift of dying and not being aware was something he longed for. 

"You smell of fear."

Jim wheezed, blinking the moisture from his burning eyes. He screwed his gaze around him.Trying to focus his attention of where the voice was coming from. Was it in his head? He didn't know. His heart beat in fear and anxiety at not only his dying breaths but of what demon that likely come to lay him to a final rest. He knew only Hell awaited him and that scared him more then he ever thought it would. He once laughed it off without an ounce of regret, spouting off words of his final place to spend eternity as a joke. But now, as it was all to real. It was terrifying. The end of the line was too near.

Jim blinked with tired effort to rid the blur from his vision, but as he tried, it never lessened. The fog swirled and stung, taking his already lost breath away. It was then -Jim realized- the blur and fog was the smoke of a cigar. He recognized the sweet stench, it smelt of bars, women, and fast living. Making him want to gag at the powerful aroma. 

Jim rolled his fevered head to the side to find maybe just a bit of comfort in another position, to clear his head, but blanched as soon as his weary eyes landed on the shadow that stood out from behind the dark. Unblinking eyes holding him down in icy silence. His face screwed up in an expression of amusement and disdain. A withering stare planted on Jims weak form.

Stunned, Jim tried to form his lips in a way to speak, but found he was mute. His tongue feeling like lead in his mouth. 

"Your scent tastes of filth, rot and despair." 

Jim froze from the hiss and growls that formed words. The slow breathy speech sounding raw and unused. It sent a shiver of fear down his sore spine. Never once taking his eyes from the other. 

"Wh..o.... Are...y...ou?" Jim wheezed in small choppy words, quiet to his own ringing ears. He wasn't sure if the shadow could even hear him. 

The mans face slid into a snarl like smirk as his head lolled in a quick tilt to the side, a questioning expression. He dropped the thick burning cigar to the ground without a second thought. The rippling lights sparked when it hit the floor. He took a thudding step closer to Jims bed and leaned forward, the smell of blood and smoke erupting into Jims tender sinuses. The smell becoming more powerful when his faces was mere inches from Jims. 

"I am Death." His throat rumbled deeply as he spoke. "I am your sin." He breathed in slowly, his nostrils flaring as he took in Jims sick scent. Jim flinched and looked away. "And,-" he drawled with a hiss of an exhale.

"I am your Hell." 

Jim shook in horror as the body hovering over him erupted in low dark cackles of pure mirth. The sick joy of the creatures amusement sent tears of desperation and the need for help, to Jims eyes. 

"Pl...ease..."

A deep growl of frustration and anger, sent Jim whimpering in surprise as the body towering over him straightened abruptly and slammed his clammy fists on each side of the blonds head, a burning flame of disgust clear in the creatures eyes. Their noses close to almost touching. 

"Don't grovel at my feet, you filth. You won't like what you are begging for." He spat.

Jim silenced, beside for his erratic breathing filling the cold smoky air. 

"I will take the warmth from your body and seize your heart from beating, Like mine has done so very long ago," Those golden eyes narrowing somewhere deeper into Jims. "But if you don't shut your mouth, I may forget to be kind and turn you into what I have become."

He paused to lowly growl and rest one of his cold hands on the side of Jims head. In almost an affectionate like display. His icy fingers feeling hard and stiff as it tenderly rested on Jims fevered flesh. The erratic emotions of hate and care twisting Jims mind painfully in two. He watched with stagnant breaths as the creatures lips twitched and closed softly. A swallow that made his jugular rise and dip, before he opened his mouth again to speak. "It will be then, that you experience true pain." 

The words came so soft, so tender and almost calming to hear. The clammy hand that laid on his cheek felt light and gentle as its thumb hovered over his skin. But the moment passed.

Jim felt himself flinch at the anger rising from the other being. If it was anger directed towards him, he couldn't say. He could feel the creatures muscles stiffen in his fingers, but he still carried him as gentle as you would a babe. His stale breath coming in humid huffs, gracing over Jims face.  
The heat was a striking difference from his cold hands cradling his head. Perhaps it was the fever mixing his judgment. He didn't know. 

"I can take this all away."

Jim listened to the small words that murmured from the creatures throat. The broad hands gently leaving his head, to stand away from him once more. Jim was feeling delirious from the lack of oxygen and it was hard to comprehend what was happening anymore, and he wasn't sure if he cared. He was dying anyway, what more could be done?

"I can take this pain from you." The words gentle.

If Jim had been in his right mind, he would have asked what he meant by this, but he was growing colder to the world. He didn't have the energy to answer to the creature anymore. He watched with drooping lids, eyes trying to remain in clear vision. Watching those golden eyes that held his. 

"I see the fear in your eyes." The shadow stood abruptly and backed a step away. His eyes flickering like stars in the darkness. "I see all the sin you had greedily spread through your veins. Letting the tempting filthy ways take over your life." 

Jim couldn't see his face as a veil of darkness cloaked him. "I see what you are." He hissed.

"I see the same monster as I see in myself." He cackled lowly. "I see what the others see. I see why they want you." His voice sounded distant, and Jim wondered if the creature was leaving or if it was he that was parting.

"Isn't it just lovely." The shadow stated more then questioned.

Like a feline, toying with its pray, the creature let his hand drift over the material of Jims blanket, as he rounded the bed. Tips of his nails catching on the frayed patches as he went along. Making Jim feel exposed and small. 

When he reached the foot of the bed, he fist both his hands into the blanket and without a moments hesitation, he ripped the blanket from off Jims body and tossed it to the dirty floor. His mischievous eyes never leaving the others. Jim gasped, but it came out as a strangled squeal as he reached out for the long lost comforter, wrapping numb arms around himself as the cold air attacked his flesh, circling in on him. Vulnerable to what ever the creature wished.

"Deaths already found you. Let the cold take you in quicker." Jim shivered and clenched his aching muscles. He didn't know when the creature left the foot of the bed to crouch low and close to hiss into his ear.

"Choose." 

He did not understand what the thing meant. All that he could comprehend was the chill of pale skin connecting with his. A hand on the back of his head and another on his shoulder, holding him in a locked position. Even as he attempted at wriggling free from the hold, it went unnoticed to the creature at the side of him. Pressing his nose into the crevice behind Jim's ear. Breathing deeply as he clenched his fingers around jims shoulder pulling him nearer. 

Jim shivered and clenched his eyes, internally protesting the wet tongue that claimed the soft spot of his ear with a simple flick. A growl erupted from the others throat as he retracted the wet muscle and began his slow steady quest of smelling the dying youths scent. Slowly descending down Jims neck to purr and lick the tender flesh of where shoulder met neck. 

Jim was frozen. He began to wonder if he already had died and this is what Hell had planned for him. Teasing him, using him in ways he could never want or control. But he was reminded that he still remained on earth when his lungs collapsed and he was at a lost of oxygen. He gasped for air, only to be denied any. Panic over took his mind and replaced his weakness with hyped adrenaline as he pushed inhuman hands -holding him back- away, and rose to reach for air that wouldn't come. But he was stopped by strong hands grasping his arms again and held him still. Jim wide eyed and terrified readied his neck to turn and look at his attacker but was stopped short as chapped lips wrapped around the side of his strained neck and was struck with a sting of hot white pain shooting through his veins. Making him feel colder then he already did, but the colder he became the monster at his neck became warmer. Those chapped lips becoming unuasly soft and warm.

Jim didn't have time to ponder on the phenomenon for very long before the vision around his eyes began to blur and smear. With fear beating acid into his weak heart, it all went black.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, don't look at me! I was actually really nervous about posting this, but my sister told me to. So you can either thank her or blame her. Haha 
> 
> The question I would LOVE to hear from you is 'add on or not'? I have an idea but I haven't put much thought into it, in fear I got bad reviews. So it's up to y'all if ya want more. ;)
> 
> My sis and I are hoping to get this AU out there and noticed cause we're obsessed with it! I mean come on! Black hat Bones is so yummy, ugh. 
> 
> Let me know how you feel about it, PLEASE! I love hearing what you think!!!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I really really appreciate it. So so much! It means the world.:)


End file.
